


No Running

by msninabonita4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msninabonita4/pseuds/msninabonita4
Summary: My entry for this month's A Monthly Rumbelling prompt: You have a lot of nerve saying 'hello' like nothing just happened. Takes place shortly after Belle and Rumple are married.





	No Running

“Hello Belle.” Rumplestiltskin said nervously as he entered the kitchen where his wife was wiping down the counter. 

“You have a lot of nerve saying ‘hello’ like nothing just happened.” Belle threw the rag in the sink and placed her hands on her hips, though Rumple thought she looked relieved. 

“I don’t understand.”

“Don’t play dumb! You stormed out! We were fighting and you stormed out.” Belle’s voice rose. “I know you are always saying that you’re a coward and I defend you by saying you’re not, but tonight, you are.”

“I know, Belle, and I’m sorry.” Rumple took a step toward her and held out his hand as a gesture of apology, but Belle placed her hands in front of her to stop him. 

“You’re sorry?! You have to be a whole lot more than sorry for walking out on me like that.”

“Belle I am, believe me.”

“How? You just walked out! This is a marriage. When we fight we try and solve it. One of us just doesn’t walk away. I didn’t know if you were going for a walk, or if you were never coming back. You were gone for two hours. You didn’t answer your phone. I was driving myself crazy. I cleaned the kitchen to help keep my mind off of whether you were fine, or lying in a ditch somewhere. You really scared me.”

“I know, Belle. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry. Can we at least sit down and talk about this?”

“Fine we can sit.” Belle walked over to the couch in the living room and sat as far to the left as she could. Rumple sat next to her, leaving two solid feet between them. “You better have a good explanation. I am beyond furious at you right now.”

“Okay, Belle. Just let me explain then you can ask questions, yell, or do whatever else you want to me.” 

Belle took a deep breath. “I’m listening.”

“First off, you know I can hardly use that blasted phone. However, most importantly, I know we haven’t been married that long. And when you think about it, we haven’t known each other for very long either. A few years in the Enchanted Forest and a few years here. When you’re over 300 years old, those years are barely a blip in time. You know I was married before to Milah and we fought all the time. She was the run who ran. She ran to her lousy pirate, yet she called me the coward. I tried to keep my family together and I failed. When you came in to my life I didn’t think I could feel anything, but I did. I was scared of the feelings I had for you and I denied them. You made me realize that I did love you. When you kissed me and my curse started to break I knew I needed it or else I wouldn’t find my son. I turned you away because I didn’t believe you could love me. That was the worst mistake I made. Then I thought you were dead. For 28 years I thought you were dead. When I saw you walk in to my shop I thought I was seeing an angel. When you woke up and knew who I was I knew I couldn’t let you go again, but I did. I didn’t fight for us. I continued to be the coward everyone believed me to be. I couldn’t hold on to you. I said I’d never mess up and yet I still do. Bottom line is, I don’t handle fighting well. Whenever I’ve been part of a fight either me or the other person would just walk away. I didn’t know what to do. The only thing I know how to do is run. I’m sorry. I really am. I just panicked and did the only thing I know how to do. Will you forgive me? Please?”

Belle could see the desperate look in Rumple’s eyes. He was a lost soul and all he needed was guidance. She scooted closer to him and put her hand over his where it was resting on his knee. “I will forgive you, only if you promise not to leave next time things get hairy. We will work through it together. And if you do try to leave I will remind you of your promise and not just that one. The one we made to each other in front of the well in the woods. This is forever. I’m not going to pull back.” 

Rumple’s eyes met Belle’s and she could see they were welling with tears. “Thank you, Belle. And I promise. No running.” 

Belle moved the last foot to Rumple and wrapped her arms around Rumple’s waist and laid her head on his chest. “Good. And if you do I’ll hit you right where it hurts.” She felt Rumple’s leg twitch at the thought which made her chuckle. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her head. The two sat there until both had nearly fallen asleep.


End file.
